Happy Anniversary
by RedFox09
Summary: It's Sonic and Shadow's second year together. M/M Sonadow yaoi lemon oneshot.


Happy Anniversary

**-YAOI LEMON WARNING-**

A faint sound of clinking glass made itself known throughout the otherwise silent dining room. Within seconds the glass beverage containers were emptied of their dark, red-violet liquid burden.

"You really know your wine, Stripes," one of the two who'd consumed the drink complimented, savoring the aftertaste it had left in his mouth as he spoke. "I do have some experience with the drink," his night-furred companion mused with his usual quiet tone, "among other things…" "You've made that clear already," the first rodent smirked. "Remember last year?" "How could I forget that?" the striped hedgehog feigned emotional hurt. "It was our first time together. I still don't know how on Mobius you got me to wait so long for it."

The smirk grew minutely wider across the peach muzzle it was planted upon. "We wouldn't have wanted anyone thinking you were a pedophile, now would we?" "I guess you have a point." "Here in a minute or two we _both_ will," the younger of the two retorted, setting his empty glass down on the mahogany table they were both seated in front of. He used one foot to bump the other's left leg, knocking it only slightly away from the right one. "Is that a threat?" the carmine-eyed hedgehog raised an eyebrow quizzically. "No. That's a promise."

Rich green eyes' lids lowered minutely. "And you know Sonic the Hedgehog never breaks a promise," the eyes' owner referred to himself in the third person, his tone taking on an ominously seductive edge. "Just as Shadow never disappoints," the other copied, looking Sonic down as far as the table would allow and then back up to his eyes in one quick glance. At this he began to absentmindedly twirl an index finger around a strand of the seeming out-of-place fluff on his chest, fully aware of the way it stimulated his already eager counterpart. "That he doesn't."

"Now, I believe the deal was we'd go out for steak, come home, split a bottle of wine, and then… well, you know," shadow hungrily licked his lips at the last part for reasons other than cleaning off remnants of wine that were left on them. "Anxious much?" Sonic's foot bumped against Shadow's leg again. "I'm not the one who's trying to start a game of footsies." "With any luck at all I'll be starting up more than that." Shadow abruptly rose from the wooden table. "Consider this your lucky night." He started toward the apartment's bedroom, but didn't get far before being firmly hugged from behind.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Sonic's words were as playful as his hands were as they toyed with snow-tinted fur. "I was just going to bed." "Tired so soon~?" "I never said I was going to sleep," the midnight-colored hedgehog contradicted as his lover nuzzled into his quills. Only their species could do such a thing without impaling themselves. "And where were _you_ going?" "Same place… But, y'know, my legs are just a tad sore from all this running I've been doing lately…" _'That's a lie if I ever heard one,'_ Shadow scoffed mentally. _'His legs _never_ get sore.'_ "… and I was wondering if maybe you'd… carry me~?" He used two fingers to gently rub behind his seme's ear, knowing it to be a sensitive spot.

"Sorry, love. You'll just have to strain those legs of yours a little more." He nearly groaned at the sudden loss of touch behind his ear. "Oh fine," the cobalt youth rolled his eyes, detaching himself from Shadow's back and advancing into the bedroom. The latter rodent followed suit, letting his gaze rest on a short blue tail similar to that of a kitten the whole way. He shut the door behind him as he intently watched his prize approach the highlight of the candlelit room, across a carpet littered with rose petals for the special occasion.

Aforementioned quilled rodent settled at the edge of a king-sized bed covered with silk sheets, kicking off his shoes and socks while also pulling off his gloves, giving his lover a wink and a smirk only a little unlike the one he'd normally use to effectively drive his adversaries mad. Shadow didn't hesitate to comply, seating himself adjacent to his target and removing his clothing in the same manner, haphazardly tossing it aside. He couldn't have cared less where it ended up at the moment.

Red-streaked arms snaked their way around a blue waist, pulling it closer to their owners' own waist. Peach arms, in turn, wrapped around a dark neck. Both anthros leaned in for a kiss that soon became several kisses. Sonic subtly sucked at Shadow's lower lip, then let out an almost inaudible moan when the latter's tongue brushed along the former's upper lip, requesting entrance. The request was granted. Shadow's tongue eagerly explored the inside of the saliva-coated cavern, as Sonic's did the same to its owner's mouth.

Sonic himself began to lean back onto the silk, pulling shadow down on top of him. Their lips continued to break and join s the rest of their bodies proceeded to grind against one another. Sonic stifled a moan when he felt a leg rub up against the area adjacent to his hips and thighs. His fingers ran through white fur, then black, over two shoulders, past pointed quills, and finally down to a small, short tail. He twirled a finger around it the same way an awkward schoolgirl might twirl a finger around a strand of her hair. This encouraged the tail's owner to take it a step further. His encouragement was nearly tripled when he felt a light poke just below where his navel would be, if he had one.

He pulled his lips away from Sonic's and shifted a leg aside to see what he'd achieved, causing the one he loomed over to flush reddish pink at the cheeks. Seeing that look on his face was always amusing. _'He acts as if every time is his first,'_ Shadow chuckled mentally. _'But I'm not complaining.'_ He wrapped one hand around the hardened flesh, making Sonic bite his lower lip. Shadow minutely tightened his grip and began to pump the erection at an agonizingly slow pace. "Faster…" his victim whimpered feebly. "I need it faster… Please… !" he added the last word when his request failed to be met.

Shadow waited but a moment longer to extinguish the growing need clearly displayed in his prey's tone and expression. He gradually sped up his actions on Sonic's groin, then added a second hand to increase the pressure. Sonic gasped at this and roughly kneaded the sheets around him, seeking an outlet for all the pent-up pleasure he was being given. He arched his back and moaned when Shadow teased the exposed tip with one thumb, whilst using the other hand to gently fondle Sonic's testes. The latter hedgehog's mind grew hazy as his blood rushed from his head down.

"Oh God… Sh-Shadow…" He was barely able to speak coherently at this point, just as he was barely able to satisfy his need for oxygen by panting. And Shadow was loving every minute of it. The look of pure hunger on Sonic's features, the way his eyes were half rolled back, how urgently he drew air into his needy lungs with his lips parted, all combined with his intoxicating love sounds… It was enough to make Shadow erect as well, but not nearly as stiff. Only a minute or two passed before Sonic felt a bubbling sensation build up within him, increasing the intensity of the throbbing pressure on his hardened area. Shadow noticed the first traces of precum leaking out between his fingers and copied the smirk that had long since left Sonic's muzzle. The former slowed back down. He wanted to hear Sonic beg for it.

Sonic whimpered at the immense decrease in pleasure. "Awww…" Shadow cooed mockingly. "Were you enjoying yourself~?" Azure nodded, unable to speak for how much he was still panting. "Do you want more?" "Y-… yes… I want…" He couldn't finish his sentence clearly. "How bad do you want it?" At this, Shadow stopped rubbing him completely, leaving the erection to bob in undignified protest. "I…" Sonic had to catch his breath. "I want it…" he managed to whine breathlessly. "Please, Shadow, finish me now…"

All it took to shut him up was a single pinch to the tip of his 7-inch appendage, from which streams of milky white liquid spewed out. Sonic moaned out loud while Shadow continued to rub the source, making sure to coax every last sticky drop out. Sonic's vision was too blurry to see him lick the mess off his crimson palm and fingers, but he was finally having some success catching his breath. The borderline red end of his endowment retreated back into its now limp sheath as conscious thought crept back into his mind. "Worn out much?" a bittersweet voice drifted to his ears, which were just starting to unflatten from his scalp.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position in response. "Not even close." Ungloved hands shoved a black-and-white torso against a wooden bedpost. Sonic wasn't about to let such a brutal act of torture go unpunished. He attacked Shadow's mouth with his own, throwing his arms around the toned, midnight-furred body to caress it and pull it closer. The uke noticed something hard rubbing between his legs as he straddled his victim and ground his hips against identical black ones, but he waited a little before acknowledging it. He was going to draw his revenge out as long as possible and milk it for all it was worth.

He kissed and licked Shadow from the mouth down, lingering at his neck and chest a little and receiving a smack to the rear as a reward. His mouth continued its journey downward until it reached it primary target. He neglected it just a little longer, working his tongue over the bountiful muscles of a dark inner thigh. At the receiving end, Shadow was losing what patience he had. He was about to say something but the words caught in his throat as he felt something graze the very tip of his length, sending a tidal wave of pleasure through his senses. He watched his lover lick from the base all the way back up to the end with eager eyes and a moan.

Sonic teased him yet a little longer, only licking a little instead of taking in the whole things, as he knew Shadow wanted. Then, finally, he began to suckle the most sensitive part. Shooting pleasure coursed through Shadow's body, causing his back to arch. This convinced Sonic to engulf all of him in his mouth and throat, fighting back his gag reflex in order to give as much pleasure as possible. It worked well. Shadow threw his head back and cried out in ecstasy, ignoring the pain that hit his head when it banged against the wooden bedpost.

Even so, he was able to keep his senses about him enough to watch Sonic's head bob up and down repeatedly. All the while a tongue swirled all around his throbbing thickness, intensifying the incredible feeling even further. Before much longer, he went lightheaded and lost himself amidst the bliss. He knew he couldn't endure much more; he was just about to go over the edge.

Then, out of nowhere, it ended.

Shadow's panting subsided as he opened his eyes, only to see that he was sitting on an otherwise sweat-stained and deserted bedspread. On top of this, the disturbance between his thighs had yet to be calmed. Sonic had purposefully left him unfinished. A familiar and common frown made its way onto his muzzle. _'Why that little bastard!'_

His ear involuntarily swiveled toward the direction of the bathroom at the sound of running water. He scooted off the edge of the now damp mattress and stomped into the bathroom, his ears pinned back due to the noise. And of course, who should be standing stark naked in the shower with his back turned and his shoulder leaned up against the wall, his whole body shrouded by hot and steam but the famous Sonic the Hedgehog. He was just standing there with his head tilted back/ allowing the aquatic heat to run down his features and darken his fur, as if he'd forgotten all about Shadow. But he hadn't.

"What the Hell was that about?" the older of the two growled. Sonic turned halfway around so his back was against the wall and his chest stuck out a little, striking a sexy pose anyone else would say was more fitted for a female. He flashed a toothy grin while doing this. "Why, whatever do you mean, darling?" "Oh don't play that shit with me." With a brief but brilliant flash of light Sonic was whirled around and roughly pinned to the wall by his shoulder blades. His attacker stood behind him. "I don't very much appreciate being abandoned in such a way, Sonic," the ominously calm and seductive voice reverberated in the tile. "Awww, I'm sorry. Were you enjoying yourself~?"

With these words Sonic slid down and turned to face Shadow's huge erection, again beginning to suckle it. Shadow moaned as his carnal urges were finally being extinguished. His hips instinctively bucked in sync with the rhythmic movement of the mouth that his groin slid in and out of. He bit his lower lip and held Sonic's head in place with both hands for fear that he might stop again. The latter rodent continued the amazing blowjob, taking in every inch of the appendage and licking the tip while simultaneously rubbing and gripping Shadow's perfectly sculpted ass.

That was all the dark furry could take. With one last unrestrained moan he released his warm essence directly into Sonic's throat. Aforementioned hedgehog eagerly swallowed all of the viscous substance without getting the chance to taste any of it. Once it was all gone he let the flaccid skin slip out of his mouth. He stood back up, wrapping his dripping wet arms around his former rival's neck and nuzzling into drenched gray fur. In turn, Shadow lovingly stroked the weighed-down quills that protruded from Sonic's backside, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. But it still wasn't over yet.

The two once again engaged in a feverish make out session, letting their hands freely explore one anothers' exposed bodies. Shadow's hands soon made their way to two navy blue hips and caressed them in a circular motion. The right hand proceeded further back, toward the point of entry just below a short tail and between two small lumps of fat. The hand curled, allowing one index finger to push its way inside. The caused a small moan to escape from the back of Sonic's throat. This was exactly the sort of response that always drove Shadow to take things further. He increased the force and speed with which he pleasured his query from behind. The moans and groans he got in response triggered another stirring down below.

At this, he added a second finger, making his prey's face twist up in a mixture of pleasure and pain. The teenager groaned and grasped black, red-streaked quills while burying his face deeper into Shadow's normally feathery chest fur. The two fingers inside him shoved in as far as they could fit, stretching the cavern in preparation for something bigger. They worked in a scissor-like motion to do so. After a minute of this, they abruptly pulled out. Sonic whined and Shadow smirked. "Turn around."

Sonic didn't have to be told twice. He rotated in place with one step to face the wall. Again, he found himself being pressed against said wall by his shoulder blades; he had to turn his head to the side to keep his face intact. His left cheek lightly pressed to the cold tile. It, along with the right one, flushed a color not unlike that of Shadow's eyes as something prodded his entrance, then quickly pushed in to prevent any unnecessary pain.

Then Shadow pulled all 9 inches of it back out, and in again, and again, over and over. It was errotic at first, but it didn't take long for him to get his rhythm. The pain it caused gave way to pleasure that induced moans and groans. Not much of this passed before he hit something deep within the small tunnel that made it tighten. He got the same reaction upon hitting it a second time, and a third. Wave after delicious wave of ecstasy flowed through all of Sonic's body. He lost his breath again and allowed the feeling to overrule all rational thought. The repeated poked against his prostate stimulated other parts of his normally private areas.

The feeling of Sonic's already tight sphincter constricting Shadow's engorged penis was driving both of them to their limits, but the held it in with raw willpower. Neither of them wanted it to end yet. Their thighs tensed with the effort as this endeavor was made even more difficult when Sonic bucked his hips backward, strengthening the consistent jabs against his most sensitive point. Before much longer it was too much to bear for either of them.

"S-Sonic…" the dominant male managed between breaths. "I… I'm about to… I'm gonna c-!" he was cut off as his warm seed spilled out a moment sooner than expected. Sonic clearly felt it shoot into his anus; it made him blow his somewhat lighter load onto the shower's already white wall. They cried out loud in unison and made a few other sounds that were usually only made by non-Mobian hedgehogs. Semi-white liquid dripped down and was washed away by cascading water. Both hedgehogs stood in place for a prolonged moment, trying to catch their breath. Then Shadow pulled out, and even that sensation sent a shiver up Sonic's spine. A peach hand tugged on a metallic lever, instantly stopping the fall of water.

The darker one stepped out first and yanked a towel off its rack; the younger one followed suit. Once they'd thoroughly dried themselves and each other off, they retired back into the now cool silk sheets and firm but soft mattress. Black fur ruffled blue fur as the two lovers snuggled into a warm embrace. They shared one last soft kiss before closing their eyes for the final time that night. "Sweet dreams, Sonic." "Happy anniversary, Shadow."

Pasted from .com/

dH 6/3/10


End file.
